


A Great Sadness Deep Inside

by morethanjustpretty



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 18:56:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8025238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morethanjustpretty/pseuds/morethanjustpretty
Summary: Jon comes to terms with being unable to save Rickon.





	A Great Sadness Deep Inside

“Jon,” Sansa said as she approached the lone man sanding on the battlements of Winterfell. “Why are you up here? I thought you’d be downstairs celebrating.”

Jon turned to look at her and only could manage a half-hearted smile.

Sansa stood next to him and looked out on what he was. It was just the land around Winterfell, nothing worth watching so intently.

“Jon?” Sansa asked, needing an answer.

“I couldn’t save Rickon,” Jon said softly. “He was just a boy…just a boy…”

Sansa couldn’t help her sharp intake of breath.

Then she felt his gloved hand close around hers. They stood for a long time side by side saying nothing.

“I know I’ve disappointed you,” Jon choked out.

“What?” Sansa gasped as she turned to face him. “How can you say that?!”

“Our brother is dead, Sansa,” Jon said defeated. 

“He was dead from the start,” Sansa said softly, sadness in her voice . “He saw that you tried to save him. In his last moments, he saw that his brother would risk everything to save him.”

“If I’d only…” Jon started.

“Stop,” Sansa said as she stepped toward him and took his face in her hands. “I will not allow you to play that game. “

“But…” Jon sighed as he looked into her eyes.

“I can’t play this game with you. I won’t. I can’t lose you too,” Sansa said softly as her eyes watered. “Our family is dead and we’ll go mad if we go down that path.”

“I feel a great sadness deep inside,” Jon said as he got teary eyed.

“Because of the loss?” Sansa asked, unsure.

“Because I’ve been there, to the other side, and there’s nothing Sansa…there’s nothing,” Jon said softly. “Rickon is not in some sort of heaven….”

“Shhh,” Sansa said as she pulled him close.

Jon sobbed in her arms and she held him tight.

“What you experienced, I think it was a different sort of death, one where you could come back…” Sansa coo’d. “But Rickon, my mother, our father…all of them truly died, and I think they are in a different place then you were.”

Jon nodded against her shoulder, wanting with all his being to believe her.

“Trust me,” Sansa said softly as she kissed the side of his face. 

Jon nodded and she could tell he wanted to believe her. She wasn’t quite sure he did though.

“Come and keep me in my cups,” she said with a smirk.

“Aren’t I supposed to be a good brother and keep you out of your cups?” Jon chuckled.

“Tonight you are just Jon,” Sansa said softly. “That’s all I need.”

Jon smiled back at her and together they joined the celebration.


End file.
